


Desperate Times, Call For Desperate Measures

by RigorMorton



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a prompt I received from a Facebook friend about Tommy Jarvis and Victor Faden from Friday The 13th Part 5. Vic let's Tommy in on a secret. He makes money filming amateur porn and wants Tommy to make a movie with him. When Tommy finds out how much he'll get paid, he decides to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times, Call For Desperate Measures

Tommy lie on his springy cot, hands behind his head, wondering how he got here. He had been at Pinehurst for a week already, and he hated it. He felt like an outsider…..like he didn't belong. He wasn't like those other freaks. He missed his home, his old life. He had no friends at Pinehurst yet. The only one that was nice to him was Reggie, and he was just a kid. Fourteen years old. Having a kid as a friend was better than no friends.

Tommy had bigger issues to think about, other than the age of his only friend. He had a proposition to think about. Something proposed to him by his roommate Vic. A couple of days ago, Tommy had caught Vic, counting a big wad of cash, from a shoebox Vic kept under his cot. There must have been at least five grand in there. Of course Tommy immediately asked Vic how he got that, and Vic fessed up.

He told Tommy that he was making amateur porn with other young boys for an underground porn ring, ran by the owner of the local bodega Mr. Hindle. Tommy couldn't believe that these things were really going on in their small town. He was a appalled, but also a little intrigued. Vic told Tommy he could make a thousand dollars for his first movie. He told Tommy that Mr. Handle gave him a video camera, and they could shoot it in their room.

Tommy had never even been with a girl, much less another guy. He needed the money for when he got out of Pinehurst, but boy did it come with a heavy price. Tommy had decided to go through with it, even though he was scared out if his mind. At least Vic was somebody that he knew and not some strange creep. Tommy didn't exactly like Vic, but he was still better than some pervy old guy. Tommy had also requested that Vic score him some liquor, to help loosen him up. Tommy knew Mr. Hindle would sell to Vic, if he told him what it was for, and sure enough, Vic came home with a bottle of bourbon.

It was now midnight and probably about time for him and Vic to get the show on the road. They had been waiting for everyone else to fall asleep, so they have less of a chance of being heard. Vic had fallen asleep around ten, but he had set an alarm for 12:30, so he didn't have to wait up. Vic wasn't nervous. He was used to it, but Tommy couldn't sleep. He was nervous from the moment he told Vic yes, which was around 9 in the morning. He'd had butterflies all day and hadn't eaten a bite.

Tommy got up from the bed, and walked over to the desk where the bourbon sat. He poured himself a shot and swung it back quickly scrunching up his face at the burning, bitter taste. He knew one was not going to be enough, so he poured another one, and shot that one back too. He looked over at Vic, dead asleep and sawing wood in his cot. Tommy swallowed hard and walked over to Vic.

He sat on the edge of Vic's bed, and put his hand out to give him a nudge. "Hey" Tommy whispered, nudging Vic in the shoulder. "Vic, wake up."

Vic moaned and stretched and lifted his head up from the pillow to look at Tommy. "What time is it" asked Vic.

"It's a little after midnight. I thought I'd wake you up now, because everyone is asleep and I'd like to get this over with." said Tommy.

"Well don't sound so excited" said Vic, sitting all the way up in his bed, scratching the back of his head. Tommy shook his head, and got up to pour himself one more shot.

"How many of those have you had?"asked Vic.

"This is my third" said Tommy, right before knocking back that third shot.

"Pour me one, would ya" said Vic. Tommy, poured one and handed it to Vic. Vic threw it back and clinched his teeth. He walked over to his backpack, at the side of the bed, and pulled out the video camera Mr. Hindle had given him. Vic turned it on, and sat it at the very corner edge of the desk, facing his bed.

"You ready, man?" Asked Vic, standing in nothing but his boxers, looking at Tommy. Tommy nodded his head but kept quiet. Vic lied down at the foot of his cot, in full view of the camera. Tommy walked over to the edge of the bed and just stood there nervously for a moment, not really sure what to do first. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the butterflies in his stomach were fluttering so strongly he began to tremble a little bit.

Vic, smiled and grabbed Tommy by the arm, pulling him on top of him. "Kiss me you fool" said Vic, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively. He grabbed Tommy by the face and pushed his lips to his. Tommy wasn't as reluctant as he thought he would be. He opened his mouth and let Vic's tongue inside. Vic had pretty nice lips and he tasted like bourbon. The two swirled tongues together vigorously for a few minutes, breaking their lips apart a bit so the camera can get their tongues touching. Tommy felt Vic's erection rubbing against his inner thigh. 

Tommy pulled away for a moment and got up off the bed. He extended his hand out to Vic, and helped him up off the bed. Vic stood up right by the edge of the bed, and Tommy dropped to his knees in front of him. Tommy slipped his fingertips into the elastic waistband of Vic's boxers, and swiftly pulled them down around his ankles. 

Vic's hard, throbbing cock was staring Tommy in the face, and it wasn't a small one. If Tommy had to guess, he'd say it was seven and a half…maybe eight inches. Tommy was about seven himself, so neither one were coming up short in that department.

Tommy grabbed Vic by the hips and began swirling his tongue around the tip, putting on a little show for the camera. It didn't really taste bad. Just like skin normally did. A little salty, but not disgusting. Tommy let go of Vic's right hip and grasped onto Vic's cock with his left hand while dragging his tongue all up and down Vic's shaft. Vic hissed and grabbed Tommy by the back of the hair.Tommy finally wrapped his lips around the head and slid them as far down as they could go, taking most of Vic into his mouth. It wasn't so bad after all. As a matter of fact, Tommy kind of liked it, and he felt his boxers grow tighter as his erection spawned.

Once Tommy was aroused he kind of started to get into it. He started bobbing his head faster and let out a soft moan, as Vic's rock hard, cock thrust over his tongue. The room was very quiet, other than the chopping sound of the box fan that Tommy and Vic kept in their room, so it was so easy to hear Tommy's moans and the slurping noise that was made as Tommy's lips made their way back up Vic's shaft.

"As much as I hate to stop you, I'm getting a little too close, and you better stop or we'll have to take a long break so I can get it up again." Said Vic.

Tommy pulled Vic out of his mouth, and got up off the floor. Vic pulled Tommy close and whispered in his ear "You did real good, kid. Now get down on the bed on your hands and knees." Tommy pressed his lips together nervously, but did what he was told. Tommy placed his right cheek down into the pillow, putting his ass up in the air. He felt Vic climb onto the bed behind him. He grasped both sides of the pillow tightly with both hands.

Vic, was on his knees behind him, pouring lubricant over his throbbing hard on. Vic slicked it up, best he could, and squirted some on his right index finger. He placed his finger on Tommy's opening and rubbed it counter clockwise to try and relax Tommy. He slowly pushed his finger inside Tommy and fingered him gently. Tommy actually liked that. Vic had long fingers and was hitting his prostate just perfectly. Tommy closed his eyes and moaned slightly, as Vic's finger thrust back and fowarth inside him. 

Vic took notice of Tommy's enjoyment, and new it was time for the main event. He pulled his finger out of Tommy, and squeezed a little more lube onto his erection. Vic picked up his cock with his right hand and put the head against in between Tommy's ass cheeks and up against his entrance. Vic, gently pushed the head into Tommy's entrance, and held it for a second, letting Tommy get used to it. Tommy groaned in pain as he felt himself stretching. Vic gave a quick shove and disappeared into Tommy's back side. Tommy winced and groaned again, when he felt a strong burning sensation in his rectum. 

Vic grabbed Tommy by the hips and began rocking his own hips gently trying not to hurt Tommy too bad. Tommy buried his face in the pillow, and clenched both hands tightly around the pillow. He knew the pain would ease up soon, if he could just grin and bear it a little longer. Vic kept a nice slow rhythm which was good because Tommy was super tight, and going much faster would push him over the edge too quickly. 

Tommy, started to relax as his rectum naturally opened up to Vic's cock. When the pain started to cease, Tommy started to feel the pleasure of Vic's cock stroking his prostate. Tommy lifted his head up off the pillow and licked his lips, enjoying the tingly sensation in his rear. Vic noticed Tommy was starting to like it, so he started thrusting in and out of Tommy instead of rocking and he picked up the pace a bit. He figured since he was really close he should probably give Tommy a reach around, to ensure that he cums. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some more on his right hand, managing to still fuck Tommy while doing so. 

He reached around Tommy's right side, grabbed his cock and began pumping vigorously, with each thrust. Tommy hissed and started moaning louder as Vic stroked and fucked him. Tommy was pleasantly surprised at how much enjoyment he was getting out of this. He was right on the edge and almost wanted it to last longer. Vic however was already there. He ground loudly, as his cum spurted out of his cock and into up Tommy's ass. Tommy felt the warm liquid running down the walls of his rectum and started to feel the tingly burn of his own orgasm, rising from his loins and working it's way to his balls and up his shaft. Tommy's orgasm, spilled out of him, fast and hard, falling on the sheets beneath him.

Vic pulled out of Tommy and threw himself down on the bed, flat on his back. Tommy flipped over onto his back and lie down beside him. Both boys sweaty and panting. 

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Asked Vic.

"Not bad at all, said Tommy, laughing just a little. He let out a sigh and had no regrets about his decision. Kind of easy money now that he thought about it, and he looked straight at the camera, still recording, and gave it a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no tags for these characters! Gaahh! Anyways, I hope somebody finds this eventually. Lol. If you come across it, give me kudos


End file.
